Prom Night
by DragonSlayer400
Summary: Natsu had to work on the night of his prom. He wasn't too bummed, he didn't have a date after all. But maybe he'd have some prom night magic anyway.


Natsu was laying on the couch when he heard what sounded like heels coming from down the hall.

"She's coming!" Layla squealed as she shot up, camera at the ready.

"Wow" Natsu said breathlessly.

In walked Lucy, and she looked like a goddess. Natsu couldn't stop staring. She wore a baby-blue dress that had glitter (Natsu guessed) in the design. Her hair was up in a multi-layered braid and she had minimum makeup on. Immediately Layla and Jude began snapping pictures of Lucy. They made her pose on the stairs, in the hallway, and by the front door. Then they had Lucy take some pictures with Natsu. The contrast in how they were dressed was staggering.

"Alright" Lucy said with a smile. "That's enough pictures. Scott isn't even here yet."

"But he will be soon" Layla sang.

"I just hope he brought the corsage like he said he would" Jude said.

"I'm sure he did Daddy" Lucy said as she put a calming hand on his forearm. "And please please please be nice when he gets here!"

Natsu looked at his watch and got up from his seat that he had reclaimed. "Alright Lucy, I gotta go."

"Already?" Lucy pouted. "But you haven't even seen how my and Scott's outfits match!"

"I can when you post the pictures tonight. Or when your mom does" Natsu chuckled. "Plus I can't just be late for work."

"Fine~" Lucy said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that" Natsu laughed as he hugged her. "I'd stay longer if I could. But have fun tonight yeah?"

"Thanks Natsu, I will" Lucy smiled.

"Good" Natsu said.

"Always nice to see you guys" Natsu said as he turned to the Heartfilias.

"You too, Natsu" Layla said as she hugged him. "I'll send you some pictures later."

"Thanks" Natsu said with a smile.

"Glad you could come, I'm sure it means a lot to Lucy" Jude said as he shook Natsu's hand.

"Of course! Kinda sucks I don't get to enjoy prom, but life's not always fair" Natsu replied.

"Unfortunately" Jude replied with a small smile. "Glad you stopped by, anyway."

"Alright guys, see you later" Natsu said as he walked to his car.

Natsu got to work 10 minutes later and hung out in the staff room before clocking in. He went out into the restaurant and saw it was empty. That made sense though. It was still early.

"Hey Natsu, sorry for asking you to work on prom night" Mirajane said.

"It's fine, Mira it's not like I had a date anyway" Natsu said with a smile. He really didn't mind that Mira had called him two days ago begging him to work because they were short staffed.

"Oh come on, Natsu. I'm sure plenty of girls would have wanted to go with you!" Mira said with a smile.

Natsu made a noise of disbelief. "Sure, all those girls that don't talk to me during school would have loved to go with me."

Mira pouted. "Well Lisanna would have said yes if you asked!"

"Mira, she has a boyfriend. They went together" Natsu deadpanned.

"Hehehe oh right" Mira said. "They haven't been together that long so I forgot."

"Yeah. It's really fine. Plus I wouldn't have wanted to go alone. The guys would never let me hear the end of it!" Natsu said.

Mira giggled. Leave it to their friend group to make Natsu want to not go to prom.

"I'm surprised your home from college so early" Natsu said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we ended earlier than I thought we would too" Mira said. "I'm glad I got to see Lisanna in her dress in person. She looked so pretty!"

"I bet" Natsu grinned. Every girl in his friend group was pretty.

"Lucy would have gone if you asked" Mira said after a second. Natsu sighed.

"Yeah. But she wanted this kid Scott to ask her. She's been raving about how much she likes him for months" Natsu said with a sad smile.

"Oh" Mira said before her eyes lit up. "You told him to ask her!"

"Yeah" Natsu nodded slowly. "He was telling one of his buddies he was afraid to ask her so I walked up and told him she wanted him to."

"Awe~" Mira said. "That's so cute! I can't-wait. Don't you really like Lucy?"

"I-uh...yeah. I do" Natsu admitted sheepishly.

"Then why would you do that?" Mira asked curiously.

"Because she should be happy on her prom night. It was a big deal for her and the other girls" Natsu said. "Plus, she's made it clear she doesn't like me like that, so I'm hoping she gets the relationship she wants."

"Oh Natsu" Mira said sadly. Just as she was about to go on, a few families and couples began to walk in.

"Alright! Time to get to work!" Natsu said as he put on a smile and walked over to his section.

It turned out to be a good thing Natsu went in. They were swamped with customers. The waitresses and Natsu were kept super busy all night. And they had to rotate hostessing. At least Natsu didn't have to do that, but he did have to cover the girls for a bit when it was their turn.

When restaurant was finally closing, the workers were relieved. They didn't expect it to be so busy tonight. It was almost unprecedented in how busy they were, add the fact that they had two less waitstaff than normal and the workers were exhausted. They finally cleaned the place, got their stuff and walked out.

"Thanks for coming in Natsu" Mira said. Laki and Kinana nodding in agreement. "It was crazy tonight! I don't even want to imagine what it would've been like if you didn't come in."

"Not a problem" Natsu said as they walked out the back door. "I'm happy to help."

"Hey" a voice said. The group stopped and looked. There, standing by Natsu's car, was Lucy. The girls all looked at Natsu, then back to Lucy.

"Well, goodnight Natsu" Kinana said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you in a couple of days" Laki said.

"Have fun" Mira said with a wink. The three girls went to their cars and got in. Neither of the remaining two noticed, but Mira rolled her windows down.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Natsu asked, somewhat confused. "Why aren't you with everyone else? Where's Scott?"

"Oh, he's with his friends" Lucy said.

"And you're here" Natsu said, still confused.

"Yeah" Lucy said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well….I, uh….missed you" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Huh?" Natsu asked smartly.

"Natsu….I….I missed you. All night. I constantly turned to tell you something, and you weren't there. Something would happen and I would make a joke that we would both laugh at, but no one else really did. When Scott and I would talk it would be...awkward. I just noticed how much I rely on you and enjoy being with you. I would catch me asking myself if you would have enjoyed the dance every so often. You were constantly on my mind and….and I finally realized something" Lucy said as she blushed and looked at the floor.

"Realized something?" Natsu parroted.

"I-I realized I'm in love with you Natsu!" Lucy said embarrassedly.

"W-What?" Natsu asked, ignoring the loud squeal coming from the parking lot.

"I love you Natsu! I have for awhile now and….and I'm stupid for only realizing it now" Lucy said.

"I love you too Lucy! I've loved you for years" Natsu said as he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Really? Lucy asked, wide-eyed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you didn't feel the same way!" Natsu said hastily. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Natsu, that wouldn't have ruined our friendship. If anything we probably would've been together sooner" Lucy said softly as she smiled brightly. The two then leaned in and captured each other's lips with their own. Both melted into the kiss and only broke away when breathing became a problem.

"Guess we're together now, huh? That's good enough for me" Natsu said breathlessly.

"Yeah. Me too" Lucy panted.

"Too bad we won't be able to tell anyone ourselves" Natsu said with a laugh as they heard Mira still squealing. "I'm sure she videotaped us and sent it to everyone."

"Oh well" Lucy said as she leaned back in. Natsu leaned in again and the two shared a sweet kiss. "Come on, I'm sure my mom's got something sweet to eat."

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered as they walked to Natsu's car hand-in-hand.

* * *

Hey everyone! Hit a bit of roadblock on my other stories so here's a cute little thing I thought up! Hope you enjoy it!

See yah.


End file.
